Hey I'm Right Here
by JoJo2554
Summary: This story takes place when DJ is 18 Stephanie is 13 and Michelle is 8. When DJ and Stephanie start hanging out more, Michelle suddenly starts to feel left out. This makes Michelle feel sad. But when Michelle tries to get her older sisters to pay attention to her things get just a little out of hand.


** Michelle's Bad Day: Michelle walked through the front door and walked over to her Dad and Aunt Becky who were sitting on the couch going over some things that they could discuss during there next show. **

**Danny: Hey Michelle, how was school today?**

**Michelle: Horrible, Miss. Allman wasn't there again and there was no substitute. So we had to watch another boring film strip.**

** Becky: Well ya know Michelle, I could teach your class tomorrow. Me and your father don't have to do a show tomorrow because it's Friday and that means that Miss. Allman would have the weekend to still get better.**

**Danny: That sounds like a good idea, what a ya think Michelle?**

**Michelle: I'm thinking that Iv'e gotta tell the whole class!**

**Michelle ran up to her room and sat her backpack on the floor. Her sister Stephanie was lying on her bed reading. **

**Michelle: Hay Stephanie Aunt Becky's going to teach my class tomorrow.**

**Stephanie: Oh, that's cool Michelle.**

**Her other sister D.J. walks in.**

**D.J.: Hey Michelle whats up. ( Giving her a couple pats on her bottom as she walked by.)**

**Michelle: Aunt Becky is going to teach my class tomorrow.**

**D.J.: Awesome, but just because it's Aunt Becky don't think that you can get away with anything. Aunt Becky can be pretty strict sometimes.**

**Stephanie: Yeah, one time me and Deej were arguing when dad wasn't home and Aunt Becky said that if we didn't stop then she would punish both of us, so we stopped.**

**D.J.: Steph we never stopped arguing and that's why we weren't aloud to watch T.V . for a week.**

**Stephanie: Oh yeah.**

**Michelle: You weren't aloud to watch any T.V. for a whole week!**

**D.J.: Nope.**

**Michelle: Don't you think that's a little too strict.**

**Stephanie: Well when dad got home that night Aunt Becky talked to him about it and dad agreed that we deliberately disobeyed Aunt Becky and said that he thought that was fair.**

**D.J.: Don't get the idea that Aunt Becky is mean or anything Michelle, Aunt Becky loves all of us.**

**Stephanie: Yeah Michelle were just saying that if you misbehave then she will discipline you, that's all.**

**D.J.: Don't worry Michelle just be good tomorrow and every thing will be just fine.**

**Michelle: O.K.**

**The next day Becky walked thorough the kitchen door and into the living room where Jesse was playing with the twins, Nicky and Alex.**

**Becky: Thanks Jesse for watching the twins today.**

**Jesse: Oh no problem, any time you need me for something I'll be there for you.( Jesse now standing up with his arms around Becky.)**

**Jesse leaned in and gave Becky a kiss when Joey walked down the stairs.**

**Joey: Jesse the radio station needs us there ASAP.**

**Jesse: What a ya mean, I can't go down there, I'm watching the twins.**

**Joey: Well that's all you'll be doing if we don't get down there because there firing us if we don't.**

**Jesse: What do you mean firing us they can't do that.**

**Joey: They can if we don't get down there ASAP.**

**Jesse: I can't believe that they need us there for something that important. Who's going to watch the twins for me, Becky's substituting at Michelle's school today, D.J. and Stephanie are in school, Danny's at work practicing some bits for the next show, I have no one to watch them.**

**Joey: Well we could take them with us.**

**Jesse: Two three year old's, no no no no I don't think so.**

**Becky: Well Jesse, Joey's right who else is going to watch the boys.**

**Jesse: Oh fine, but if it's a disaster don't say that I didn't say so.**

**Later...**

** Becky arrived at Michelle's school and walked into the classroom where all of the kids were running around.**

**Becky: O.K. everyone please take your seats.**

**As everyone took there seats Becky went over attendance. As Becky was going over attendance she got to Michelle's name.**

**Becky: Michelle!**

**Becky called her name again.**

**Becky: Michelle!**

**Michelle then walked into the classroom.**

**Becky: Michelle your late, where were you.**

**Michelle: In the hall.**

**Becky: Now Michelle, you know that you have to be in the room before the bell rings.**

**Michelle: I know, I just didn't feel like it today.**

**The Class: OOOoooOoooOOOO**

**Becky knowing now that Michele was testing her.**

**Becky: Well Michelle I'm glad you could join us, please take your seat.**

**Michelle sat down in her seat**

**Becky: Alright Michelle since you were late to class today, two things happen. The first one is that you get your name written on the board of shame.**

**The Class: Hahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha!**

**Michelle started to get a little embarrassed as her Aunt Becky wrote her name underneath the words "Board of Shame."**

**Becky: The second thing is that you Michelle you get to read a special page for us today. Michelle will you please come up in front of the class and read it for us?**

**Michelle stood up and walked to the front of the class knowing what she was going to read was not going to be good. She grabbed the paper from her Aunt Becky and started to read it.**

**Michelle: I Michelle Elisabeth Tanner( The class giggling as she read it)promise to be on my best behavior and not to disobey any rules or I will be punished.**

**Michelle started to get really red in the face, she was so embarrassed as the class was laughing hysterically. Michelle looked up at her Aunt Becky.**

**Michelle: (In a sad voice) Can I sit down now Aunt Becky.**

**Becky: (Taking the paper) Yes you may Michelle.**

**Michelle sat down looking around the room.**

**Later...**

**When Becky and Michelle got home Michelle ran up to her room. Jesse and Joey were already home from the radio station.**

**Becky: So Jesse how did it go.**

**Jesse: Horrible!**

**Becky: Why what happened, did the boys give you trouble.**

**Jesse: You see that's the horrible part, they didn't.**

**Becky: Well Jesse, how is that horrible.**

**Jesse: Because I was wrong.**

**Becky: Wrong about what?**

**Jesse: The twins misbehaving, any other time I take them any where they throw a fit and this time when I make a big deal out of it, there,there like perfect little angels.**

**Becky: Well, Jesse it's O.K. to be wrong sometimes, I mean I was pretty wrong today for substituting at Michelle's school.**

**Jesse: What happen at Michelle's school today?**

**Becky: Well, unless you don't consider embarrassing her in front of the whole class as wrong.**

**Jesse: Well Beck I'm sure it wasn't that bad.**

**Becky: Jesse, I wrote her name under the words "Board of Shame" and made her read an embarrassing paper in front of the whole class.**

**Jesse: Well, geese, I guess that is bad. What ya make her do that for?**

**Becky: Well, she was late to class and she was getting smart with me and I knew she was testing me so that's what happened.**

**Jesse: Well ya know Beck, ya did the right thing. Michelle knew that she was misbehaving and she needed disciplined for it.**

**Becky: Well, I guess your right Jesse. I'll go up and talk to her.**

**Jesse: There ya go.**

**When Becky got to the top of the stairs Danny was there.**

**Danny: Hay Beck whats going on, Michelle's pretty upset did she have a bad day at school?**

**Becky: Huh, more like a humiliating day at school.**

**Danny: Why, what happened.**

**Becky: Well, she was late to class and was getting smart with me when I ask her where she was, so to punish her I pretty much embarrassed her in front of the entire class. So yep, get me a coffee mug that says the words "Worlds Worst Substitute" on it.**

**Danny: No Beck, ya did the right think. If Michelle was misbehaving then I would have punished her to.**

**Becky: Well I was hoping to come up here to talk to her.**

**Danny: You know what let's both go in and talk to her.**

**Becky: Yeah.**

**Danny and Becky walked into Michelle's room where Michelle was lying on her bed with her face in her pillow.**

**Danny: Michelle, Aunt Becky is here to talk to you.**

**Michelle: I don't want to talk, so go away.**

**Becky: Michelle, I know that your upset about what happened at school today, I didn't want to embarrass you like that but you left me no choice.**

**Michelle now sitting up next to her Aunt Becky who had taken a seat on Michelle's bed.**

**Michelle: But Aunt Becky, you really embarrassed me.**

**Becky: I know Michelle but it was for your own good, you were misbehaving and I had to punish you.**

**Danny: Yeah Michelle your Aunt Becky is right, she was just trying to discipline you.**

**Michelle: I know.**

**Danny: So what a ya say Michelle, do you forgive your Aunt Becky.**

**Michelle: Yeah.**

**Michelle gave her Aunt Becky a big hug as Becky joined.**

**Michelle: I'm sorry for misbehaving Aunt Becky, I'll be better.**

**Becky: It's O.K. Michelle, I forgive you.**

**Danny: Oh come here you two.**

**Danny leaned in and they all hugged.**

** THE END!**


End file.
